Irmão sem idade
by Kairin T
Summary: "Você sente remorso por isso?" - gen, onesided Kaito/Zero, oneshot.


**Irmão sem idade**

Não saberia dizer quando foi que se tornaram amigos. Sem dúvida, poderia dizer que se conheceram quando Kaito fora treinar com Yagari, há muito tempo; mas isso certamente não valia de nada. Perguntava-se isso apenas porque olhava para Zero e indagava-se também por que se importava, afinal, se o próprio pouco o fazia. Mas amizade não era medida em anos.

Dizem que amizade vem do que as pessoas têm em comum. Sob esse aspecto, tinham muitas coisas - eram caçadores, foram treinados pela mesma pessoa.

E ambos haviam matado seu irmão.

Kaito remexeu sua bebida.

"Soube de Ichiru", disse ele, a voz nem mesmo cautelosa para tocar naquele assunto. Não era delicado, não gostava de cuidar dos outros - embora fosse exatamente o que fazia naquele momento. Zero não disse nada, uma vez que não havia o que pudesse ser dito. Afinal, não houvera escolhas; nunca houvera.

Nem para Zero, nem para ele, e os dois sabiam disso.

Kaito lembrava-se bem; fizera questão de que fosse ele a matar o irmão com suas próprias mãos. Quando o fez, Zero tentara impedí-lo. Ele sofrera (e sofria), ainda que não fosse admití-lo. Mas jamais se arrependera.

"Você sente remorso por isso?", Kaito perguntou, a voz seca, a despeito da bebida. Nada mais era forte demais. Havia compreensão em sua voz, compreensão que alguém só poderia ter se já tivesse se encontrado na mesma posição. Pensava em quantos anos seu irmão teria, pensava nas discussões que teria com Ichiru, lembrava os ensinamentos, lembrava o que já vira.

Era o que tinha de ser feito, e faria tudo de novo.

Uma pausa. Apesar da agitação no bar, Kaito pôde escutar no silêncio do outro algo que havia se perdido. O copo de Zero estava vazio. "Talvez... não sei", o outro respondeu, enfim, sem olhá-lo.

Kaito havia lido no relatório sobre Shizuka Hiou, sobre Rido Kuran, sobre o estado de Ichiru. "Você sabe-", ele começou, e Zero cortou-o.

"Eu sei. Não havia nada que pudesse ter sido feito. Não mudaria nada."

Kaito levantou o olhar.

_...Ele havia mudado muito._

Para Kaito, era difícil conciliar aquele garoto de oito anos idealista e ingênuo de sua infância com a pessoa à sua frente agora. Quando matara seu irmão, _aquele dia_, Kaito dissera para Zero que um dia ele se arrependeria por acreditar. De alguma forma, ver o que ele já esperava não o agradava nem um pouco.

O copo de Zero estava vazio. Mesmo que derramasse sangue, Zero não ficaria satisfeito, Kaito pensou. Shizuka, Rido... já haviam se ido. Da vingança, já não restava mais nada. Mesmo que tomasse sangue e tabletes, não parecia restar muito de um projeto de vida para Zero.

Via Zero desfazer algum nó a cada dia que passava - mas não era o nó que sufocava a garganta, o peito. Ele desprendia-se da vida, dos outros, pouco a pouco. E Kaito sabia, havia algum ponto que ainda ligava ele à Zero, e ele pouco se importava - mas _pouco se importar _ainda era se importar, não é?

Se alguém perguntasse porque, era óbvio. Zero seria o próximo presidente da associação, e o conhecera havia muito tempo. Mas sabia que não era toda a verdade.

Talvez fossem parecidos demais, e talvez por isso não conseguisse deixar de lado - eram ambos caçadores, foram treinados pela mesma pessoa, e os dois haviam matado seu irmão. Zero pensava que não tinha nada a perder - e um dia, Kaito também pensara assim. E era insuportável ver Zero desse modo.

Era como ver a si mesmo, poucos anos atrás.

Zero levantou-se para ir e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Kaito o interrompeu, segurando-o pelo ombro.

O outro caçador encarou-o dentro dos olhos, num questionamento mudo.

_Você não está sozinho._

Por enquanto, a mão que ele repousava sobre o ombro do outro não passava de um fardo. Um dia, ele esperava que isso pudesse se tornar uma das coisas que pudesse ancorar Zero ali. Kaito deu-lhe um sorriso torto, porque ele se recusava a deixar que Zero se fosse tão facilmente.

"Tudo bem. Da próxima vez, eu te deixo pagar."

"Não vai ter uma próxima vez." Zero ofereceu-lhe uma expressão emburrada, e, por um instante, Kaito se lembra do garoto teimoso que havia conhecido; Kaito se lembra do garoto que, a despeito de discordar dos ideais dele, a despeito de tentar salvar seu irmão que já não podia mais ser salvo, o fez perceber que ele não estava tão sozinho quanto imaginava.

Que ele ainda não havia perdido tudo.

_Você ainda não percebeu, Zero, mas você também não perdeu tudo._

Zero vai até em direção à saída, mas, apesar do que ele lhe disse, Kaito percebe que ele o espera junto à porta.

Ele sorri; dessa vez, de verdade. Pensa que talvez, finalmente, poderia retribuir tudo o que Zero havia feito por ele.

"Na próxima, é a sua vez." Ele diz ao se aproximar, olhando para o outro, como que um desafio.

Por alguns instantes, Zero apenas o olha, em silêncio, e há certa surpresa em seus olhos, porque ele certamente esperava que Kaito se afastasse. Logo ele desvia o olhar para a janela da porta; ele não sorri, mas Kaito consegue captar, nesses poucos segundos, um pouco mais de vida nos olhos do outro. "Mas hoje é por minha conta".

_É da minha conta também._


End file.
